


Arthur being a male stripper for HaHas

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Romance, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: HaHas male stripper got sick so Hoyt wants Arthur to jump in for the big event at amusement mile...
Relationships: Arthur Fleck - Relationship, You - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Arthur being a male stripper for HaHas

Arthur just knew that something weird was going on. Being called into Hoyts office was never a sign of something good to happen. His chef was fighting with some papers, ignoring him, as Arthur nervously started to plug his eyebrow. He never knew what to do with himself when he was in in that room. Hoyts office radiated a strange, uncomfortable energy. Arthur simply couldnt stand it. All he wanted to do was leave. He tried to distract himself by looking at the circus pictures on the wall. He has seen them so many times and was more than bored of them. Nothing new here. Not in this room, not in this city. Or his life.  
"Alright....so where are the others?" Hoyt sounded annoyed before he even begun to discuss anything. Sometimes Arthur thought that Hoyt was born with this annoyed tone in his voice. He was wondering how Hoyt was like as a kid. Probably a bully at scool.   
"The...the others?" Arthurs little voice was like a whisper compared to his.   
"Your workmates? I asked you to tell them to come here half an hour ago."  
Arthur started playing with his hands "You did? I dont think..you did?"  
Hoyt buried his face in his hands "You serious? " he stood up and left the room "God, this guy will be the death of me" he said to himself, but loud enough so Arthur could hear it.  
Ten minutes later he came back with Randall, Gary and three of the other clowns. Gary was the only one who smiled at Arthur when he entered the room. Hoyt took a seat behind his desk again.  
"So...I think most of you know that our male stripper got sick two days ago."  
Silnece filled the room.  
"He can`t leave his bed, and there is this big show tonight at amusement mile. There are posters of HaHas everywhere. They sold many tickets to see our stripper today. No way that we will cancel this event." He looked at the guys, one after another.  
"So?" Randall joked "What do you think we could do about it? If he`s sick hes sick. Bad luck I guess!"  
Hoyt raised his voice "There is no such thing as bad luck at HaHas. We`re gonna do that show anyway."  
"How?" Randall laughed.  
Arthur didnt said a word. he was fantasizing about Hoyts kid version and he didnt liked what he saw in his head.  
"There is only one way to solve that problem" Hoyt pointed his pencil on them "One of you has to jump in!"  
Gary started to giggle.  
"Whats so funny about that, huh?" Hoyt asked.  
"Well....look at us. Do you really think that any one of us could be a stripper?" Randall couldnt stop himself from laughing.  
Hoyt rolled his eyes "Lets see...so we have you Randall. No I dont think U can do it. Otherwise the ladies would run and ride." Randalls smile disappeared from his face.  
"Gary....you know I like you but this is not a comedy act,right?"  
Gary nodded and tried to hide being hurt.  
"You!" he pointed at the oher clown "You`re simply too old."  
"And you" he pointed at the one standing left to Arthur "I dont like you. I simply dont want you out there, repesenting us!"  
Arthur was so lost in his thoughts, he didnt even realized that he was the only one left.  
"Well....and then we have this little freak left"  
Randall chuckled.  
"Arthur! The fuck! Are you even listening?"  
"What?" Hoyts yelling woke him from his daydreams.  
""Arthur, for gods sake. I just try to tell you that this is your fucking job. "  
"To strip?" he couldnt belive what Hoyt just told him.  
"Look, I`m not amused eighter, okay? But we cant cancel tonight and you are a better opinion than your freaking workmates. At least you can dance. Right? Art? You can dance?!"  
Arthur was barely moving "Yeah....I think so"  
"Great! And you`ve got the body to do it. Well....maybe a little small but ....Listen! I dont want you to blow this okay? You go out there tonight. Enter this strip club and give those ladies a show. And if you start laughing or something you dont get your paycheck this month."  
Arthur started to sweat "Hoyt....I dont know if I can do this....I never did something like that before..."  
Hoyt got up of his seat and opened the door, waiting for the others to leave "So congrats, its your first time...."  
Randall punshed Arthurs shoulder "Hahaha. A virgin when it comes to so many things, right?"  
The others laughed. Except Gary,he was looking at Arthur and tried to convince him that its going to be okay.  
"Arthur, I belive in you. You`re looking good. I think the ladies will be very much into you."  
"You think so?" Arthur and Gary sat down in the locker room.  
"Just do your dancing. Maybe in a different way than usual but...I know you can do it. I saw you dance when you thought no one could see you. Alone here in the locker room.  
"You did?"  
"Yeah. two or three weeks ago. You looked like a ballett dancer. "  
Arthur gave him a shy smile "Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh Gary. Thank you. I wouldnt do it if it wasnt so important to pay rent for my mother...."  
Gary hugged him before Hoyt came in "OKay guys. See you tonight. Arthur. I count on you. Tonight. 9pm amusement mile. And bring some decent clothes. And underwear. Do you even own decent clothes?"  
Arthur tried to think of an outfit that would be useful. thats when the red suit came to mind....  
"I`ve got a red suit...."  
"Perfect. Ladies are very much into men in suits. Bring it with you okay?"  
Arhur nodded.   
All the way home he couldnt think of anything else but how the hell he could ever do this.  
When Arthur got home he took a shower, thinking of possibilities how he shoud act tonight. Yes, he knew he was a great dancer but he never tried anything close to stripping. Especially in front of a real audience. Most of his dances happened in his living room at night, when he suffered from insomnia and the msuic in his head was too loud to ignore it. He often dances around in his underwear. But alone. Always alone . The only wittness he ever had was the bathroom mirror. Maybe he should pratice in the mirror.  
When Arthur stepped out of the bathtub, he watched his reflection in the mirror. The hot water dripping down his vulnerable looking body, his ribs sticking out. Arthur turned around and checked his small, round butt. He wasnt sure if he was the type of man woman were into. he never really interacted with woman before. He literally had no experience at all. Maybe today was his chance to see what woman thought of his body. Arthur ran his fingers through his hair until they looked slik back. is this what they prefer? Or do they actually like his curls? Arthur wasnt sure of anything. He didnt knew what to do.   
He waved into the mirror and tried to put a smile on. "I bet they want to see a happy man" he talked to himself. "So smile, Arthur. Just do it. Put on a happy face for them". His smile looked unnatural. No, thats not what they are looking for, Why on earth did Hoyt chosse him for that job? Arthur put a pair of his white undies on. Its the only underwear he owns. All similar. He hoped that those things will be good enough to wear them in front of an audience.   
An audience!  
Arthur has always dreamed about being seen and hearing applouse. But he never though of being the star in a striptease club. Maybe this was just too much of a good thing. What if the woman wouldnt appove at all? What if they didnt find him attractive in any way? Was he attractive?   
Arthur turned on the radio and started to dance to the music, watching his body in the mirror. "Not bad Arthur" he whispered to himself "Not bad at all". Soon he forgot to check his reflection and danced with his eyes closed. Much better. Maybe thats how he should do it. Its funny. He wanted to be in front of an audience all his life. And now that he got the chance, he actually planned to close his eyes. What a joke. But the most important part was that he was being seen.  
"Just feel the music, Arthur" he said to himself "Just let yourself go".   
Arthur imagined getting on stage. He took a deep bow and smirked. It felt right. "Okay, thats good. Thats really good." he mumbled and danced all the way to the living room to get his red suit.  
The red suit was special. He never really wore it before but he always knew that the day would come. That one special occasion. And today was the day.  
Arthur put on the green shirt, the yellow vest, the red jacket and of course, the matching red pants. He immediately felt different. There was something about feeling that fabric on his skin that made him feel....less vulnerable. More confident. And kinda....sexy. Arthur smirked while he dancd back to the mirror. His body felt even lighter than usual. He felt good. His hand traveled up and down the red fabric. It felt like a second skin. A skin to make him the man he always wanted to be. His mind transformed.  
"Hey Arthur" he nodded at the mirror "You`ll look good tonight". His reflection smirked back as he put some grease into his hair. Slick back was better. He liked that hair style on men he had seen at Pogos before. Maybe the ladies would appove,too.   
Arthur walked up on the make up table and grabbed his cologne. It was a pretty expensive one he once stole from a grocery store. He seldom used it but today was definitely the day to do so. He put on a bit too much but didnt mind. He wanted to smell good.   
A pack of cigatettes and a glass of water later, Arthur just sat there and watched time go by. His mind was all over the place. he didnt even knew which thought he was chasing at the moment. Amd suddenly it was time to go.   
Amusement mile was waiting.

9pm  
"Okay, Art. The red suit looks good on you. Listen. Dont blow this! I know you can dance ,so fucking do it. Just go out there and make the girls go crazy, alright?"  
Arthur started to sweat "Yes Hoyt. I will....try my best!"  
"Your best isnt enough. I want 200%. did you hear me?"  
"Yes"  
"Just do what male strippers do....tease them a bit!"  
Arthur remembered a movie he once watched. He thought he could do that.  
"Okay."  
"So, go in there and wait at the back door. They will pick you up and tell you when its your turn."  
Arthur mumbled something Hoyt couldnt hear and made his way into the strip club. He nervously walked down the stairs, stopped at the back door and took a deep breath. He looked down on his red suit. Hopefully the energy of it would help him get through this.  
A tall, dark haired man walked up to him "Ok buddy, you`re next. Good luck!"  
Arthur head his name being called on stage, so he took a step towards the curtain. And another. The audience was already clapping. He loved the sound of it. The crowd was excited. For him! Arthur smirked, his forehead glimmering with sweat. The spotlight fell angelic upon his face as he slow danced his way upon stage. That noise. The noise of applouse! He took a close look across the room. Everyone was smiling. At him! Every one of those beautiful, young woman wanted to see him. Arthur Fleck.   
His smirk got wider before he closed his eyes and felt himself floathing through the room.  
Maybe this wasnt such a bad idea after all.

You wondered how the hell you got here. A strip club! A freaking strip club. You have never been to one before and you weren`t sure if you should even be here. But since it was your best friends birthday, you just decited to go for it, because she really wanted to show you how much fun this could be.  
"So what do you think Y/N?" she yelled. The music was way too loud to hold a conversation. "Um...well...yo know that I am not much into...that kind of men and bars...."  
Your friend rolled her eyes while sipping on her drink "Oh. Please just try to have some fun okay?" She applouded at the curtain opening again.  
"Ladies, please welcome, Arthur Fleck!"  
A truly beautiful man was slow dancing his way up on stage. He was wearing a red suit which was very much different from all the other outfits you had seen today. His brown, almost shoulder long hair was slick back. He moved gracefully, almost like he was caught in a dream sequenze. He kept his eyes closed while he started to open the top button of his yellow vest. You didnt knew why but you stared to feel something. Something about him entering the room gave everything a turn.  
He was indeed very small compared to the other strippers. His face structure was beyond marvelous. You had never felt more drawn to a face before.  
Arthur struggled with the buttons for a moment but no one seemed t notice. His presence was hyptotic. You just wanted him to come closer.  
"So...what about this one?" your friend turned to you.  
You couldnt say anything. All yo could do was stare at this beauty in front of you. Arthur managed to open the last button. Now that the yellow vest was open he started to take off his red jacket, then the vest....the way he got rid of his clothes was not like the usual stripper at all. He moves graceful, magical even. Like he wanted to do it in an artistic kinda way, instead of being sexual. But that was exactly the point that turned you on.  
"He`s different isnt he?" your friend asked. You nodded but she couldt see it.  
You started to feel your blood rushing to your face as Athur took off his last layer. The green shirt. His gentle fingers touching the fabric that was covering his chest....  
Oh how thin he was. And how fragile his body looked. He didnt even looked like a man dancing on stage, he looked like a beautiful bird spreading his wings for the first time. With eyes closed. He seemed to be very much in his own world. Lost. Like he wasnt even part of this club or this room. Or this world even.   
He was somewhere else. And you wanted to be there with him.  
Arthur danced his way up to you. Right towards you, like he was able to hear your thoughts. Your call for him. He kneed down to spread his arms, his wings, angelic and powerful. God, how beautiful he was. How intense.  
You noticed the serious look on his face. Not a smile. Nothing. Just pure beauty. Raw and honest. He didnt even tried to impress anyone here in this room. He was doing his own thing. He was dancing and he was taking his clothes off but this wasnt a strip show. It was art.  
Art being showed right in front of your eyes.  
And just when you expected him to look at you, he did. He finally opened his eyes and stared right back at you. The intensivity of his stare made your heart stop for a second. Seeing his green galaxy eyes did something to you. Now you knew. You just fell in love. Hard. Harder than ever before.   
You wanted to know him. God, you just needed to know who this man was.  
You could have sworn that he smirked at you, before he turned around. The first and only time you saw him smile. His smile exposed a crooked little tooth which made his face seem so real. So true.  
Arthurs gentle hands traveled down his falat belly, down his v line.....for a second he seemed helpless but then he slowly opened that last button. The one on his red pants. Why did this feel so intimate to you? Him pulling down his pants felt like he was exposing his soul. His fragility showed more ith every piece of clothing.  
His legs turned out to be just as beautiful as the rest of his body. He was wearing an average pair of white underwear. Everytime the applouse got louder you could wittness a twitch in his face. The wrinkles beneath his eyes getting more intense. A hint of a smile maybe?   
You graved for seeing this man smile. You needed to know how his face transformed into a smile and his laugh sounded like. You would give anything to hear him laugh. Or cry even. Or breathe. Any sound escaping his thin but sensual lips would make it for you.  
Anothet thing that you noticed whil thinking about him smiling was a scar on his upper lip. You could barely see it under all those spotlights but it was there and it made his face look dangerous and vulnerable at the same time.   
You wanted to kiss it. Oh you wanted to feel this scare against your own lips so bad it hurt your guts.  
Arthur started teasing the audience by sticking his index finger under the waistband, down his underwear. You knew that in this bar, the strippers left their undies on. But you never expected you to pity that.   
Arthur closed his eyes again, gracefully moving from side to side. He seemed weightless. Your eyes focused on his butt. You coud have sworn that there was a make up stain on his waistband. But maybe it was just the lights.   
As the music stopped, Arthur opened his eyes and took a deep bow. He let his eyes wander across the room and took a deep breath in. You coudl tell that he was reliefed and enjoyed the applouse.   
Some people seemed irritated by his performance but clapped anyway.  
"Arthur!" you yelled into the room, not sure if he was able to make out your voice.  
And then.....he smirked at you.  
Or was it just what you wanted to see?  
Was your mind playing tricks on you?  
Arthur grabbed his clothes and disappeared through the back door. You could get a glimpse of his shoulder bone. It looked unique. The whole shape of his body did.  
You stood up.  
"Do you have to go to the toilett?" your friend asked.  
"Um....yeah. I`ll be back in a sec" you lied and made your way out of the room.   
"Mister? Can I ask you something?" The security tried to hide a smile.  
"Can you tell me who that last dancer...um..stripper was? Arthur Fleck?"  
"Ahhh I see you want to....get it on with him, huh?"  
"Ohhh no, non,no. I just..."  
"Its okay, We are used to this. Its being called amusement mile for a reason, right? No need to be ashamed. You can meet him in the changing room. I can show you."  
The security guy lead you to the locker room. You asked yourself what you were doing right now, at a crappy strip bar in Gotham city, but as soon as you saw Arthur sitting in front of a mirror you knew again. He seemed lost in his thoughts, even more than that-lonely. Like he didnt had a friend in the whole wide world.  
"Mr Fleck?"  
Arthur turned around. He was wearing a blue sweater now and looked pretty innocent. Boyish even.  
"Yeah?" his voice was soft and shy.  
"I am Y/N....god this is embarrassing. I never did something like that before..."  
"Haha" one of the other strippers laughed "Thats what they all say."  
"No I.....really didnt."  
Arthur finally smiled. Damn this cute, crooked little tooth again. "I never did this before eighter" he shrugged.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I`m not a stripper. I was jumping in for a work made today."  
Now that just blew you away.  
"Explains a lot, little ballett dancer" the other guy joked.  
Arthurs eyes turned sad. He grabbed a brown paper bag , lit himself a cigarette and headed for the door.  
"Dont listen to them. Your performance was magical" you whispered. His face lighted up immeadiately. "You liked it?" he took a deep drag of his cig.  
"I loved it. Oh god, yeah I did. I was wondering if...oh gosh this must sound so stupid..."  
"What?" Arthur seeed intimitated by the situation. By you.  
"....I was wondering if we could have a coffe together or something?"  
Arthurs hand started to shake "You mean like....a date"  
"I`m sorry..."  
"No! Dont be. I want to. I`d love to. I`m just...today was kinda....crazy" he rubbed his eyes "I cant belive this is happening right now. This is real right?" he asked.  
"I hope so" you chuckled.  
A strain of his dark hair fell to his forehead as he nodded.  
You couldnt belive your luck while you headed back in to your friend to tell her the exciting news and ran right back to Arthur Fleck.  
"Okay, so you have any idea where we can enjoy a good coffe?"  
Arthur wiped the sweat off his forehead "There is this donut I always wanted to go to but....going there alone isnt that much,..fun."  
"Sounds good" you smiled, wondering why a wonderful man like him would have to go for a coffee all by himself.  
And somehow the moment he wrapped his arms around your waist, so tenderly and careful it was barely a touch, you just knew that this was the start of something beautiful.


End file.
